A Cup of Coffee
by niniheera
Summary: This story is about a twin were promised to be together but its all end on that Christmas Eve.
1. prologue

_**A Cup Of Coffee  
**_  
_**Prologue**_

  
_The place full of white snow and it was so cold._

It just so happens that a blonde young girl wearing a white skirt and dark red sweater and red boots and a white pearl scarf. Even with those clothes, it seemed that it still wasn't enough. She shivered and her teeth chattered and continued to walk down the path.

She seem to suffer with coldness of snow, and eventually passed out in front of a cake house. A young man with blonde hair and blue sapphire eyes who saw the event opened the door knob and carried the girl inside. After an hour of being unconcious, the girl awakened.

"Where am I?" asked the girl.

That man went near and gave her a cup of coffee. "You passed out and I thought I'd bring you inside."

The blonde looked around and something caught her sight from outside.

A pink haired girl.

Sakura! what is she doing here? thought the girl

She was scared but then tried to forget about what the other girl saw. " Why did you carry me?!" she asked, glaring at the man while drinking her coffee.

"You passed out from the cold." say that worker

"So? You could have left me there! Now look!" She stated. "My friend just saw us and might have gotten the wrong message...again. And if my boyfriend finds out..." She gulped and continued on. "I'm so going to be dead!"

"It's not my problem now is i--"

"NO! IT'S YOUR PROBLEM TOO! YOU'RE GOING TO GET ME KILLED!"

"I didn't mean to--"

Thinking that she already had enough, she started to walk out of the door when the worker called out to her again.

"Is that how you treat your savior? without me then you would've died from the cold!" said that man.

"I thought saviors help people OUT of trouble not IN!"

Just then, another person went in." Naruto, stop consuming your time in chatting with customers and get back to work!"

Naruto raked his hair. "Sorry boss."

That girl made a face at Naruto. And walked out without a word.

"Wait. Miss! You forgot--" Naruto didn't even finish the sentence and now, she was out of sight. "--to pay for the coffee..."

His boss' ears perked up. "Did not pay?"

Naruto gulped. 'Not again! Please don't!'

"Naruto!" the boss said sarcastically. "Didn't I tell you to always remind the customer to pay?"

"But she--"

"I won't accept excuses..." The boss cut off.

"Yes sir..."

With that, hiss boss turned to leave. "And just to let you know, I'm deducting what she bought in your salary."

'**' he thought and picked up the empty cup on the table.


	2. Chapter 1 : A Cup Of Coffee

**Spencer -- Naruto **( I'm sorry there been a technical I change Spencer to Naruto and please accept my apology and please review after reading my story)

Hello, I'm already upload new chapter I hope you like it and thank you to Lisa helping for me in my grammar mistake and NFN my BFF and Ami for supporting me in fanfiction. Not forget my mentor Lily.

_My English is not good, please recorrect my English if I have any mistake in my story and please leave a review after reading my story_

************

Author : niniheera

Anime : Naruto

Rated : K+

Pairings : SasuIno

************

* * *

_**Chapter 1 : A cup of coffee**_

_**Bitterness and Sweetness of Coffee Give Us Meaning of Life**_

There's a sound of a hand phone ringing, the sound was sound repeatedly, and it's seem there's someone grab that hand phone then she answer the telephone call.

"Hello, hellos…are you already awake, I will take you at your home" say the man in the phone.

"Its okay, I will go to the school with a bus and you have a practice right? I will go see you there" say the girl.

"Okay bye-bye have a safe trip" say the man

With a smile then she reply "okay bye" That girl seem to off her phone than she got to take a shower. While she takes a shower, she heard her mom voice called her.

"INO THE BUS IS HERE!!!" her mom screamed. She's not shampoo her body and calmly go outside from the bathroom. She heard a sound of someone knocking on her door from the outside. Without a doubt, she fastens her move; grasps her shirt, panties and anything she see. Her name been called without a stop then she grasped her schoolbag to the door handle.

"Ino faster, your bus already came, here your bread" say her mama. Ino looked at her mother, her mother have a red straight hair with gray eyes, sharp nose and small mouth. She faster grasps toast bread at her mom,

"Thanks, mama" reply Ino with a smile, her hand feed it toast bread to her mouth

Her door house already wide open, Ino immediately waved her hand to her mother, in a hurry she ran to the bus already a while waited her at home. When she in the bus she heard a group of student gossiped about her.

"That is our captain basketball girlfriend in our school, I heard a rumors said she doesn't have any position in our school, how she tackle our captain….maybe she use charm. I heard her twin study at California" say a red hair girl to her friend.

"What her twin name? I already forget it, is it ….Sakura? Another girl to intervene a conversation.

A drop of tear fall to the ground when she heard the conversation. After she heard the conversation she bend down her head as she walked to the place already been prepared to all students. That bus already goes to the destination were the friends, teacher and book that already prepared at the school. When arrived at the place seem to be a guy with black hair waiting someone at the door bus. One of the girls ran to the guy with a screamed

"That's our Captain basketball "A lot of girl heard the girl voice then they all go to the captain. Ino recently gets down from the bus, she smile at the man then leave the place with red eyes. That captain sees Ino then she screamed the girl name.

"Ino!!!!!!"

That boy catch up Ino then he said "Ino why! why are you crying, I already said to you that I'm not leaving you, and we're already make a promise right"

That boy finger wiped Ino tear than he kiss Ino cheek

"I will not forget that promise ohkay" say that girl seem to be happy see the boy say then she reply.

"Sasuke I will not forget that wish, since you be Captain Basketball, everyone say that I be your girlfriend because I put a spell on you, why I have a hard time this year" reply Ino.

"Ino Don't listen to them!!" say Sasuke to Ino.

Sasuke's hand wave to Ino, Ino stare at Sasuke with a smile seeing her boyfriend.

As her arrive to the class maths lesson is about to begin. While they waiting the teacher start the lesson they hear the foot step coming, not so far from the class room. The door been open slowly, seen a young man stand in front of the class, past the piece of paper to the teacher

The teacher who was holding the paper began to speak while his other hand pointed at the new student.

"Ok, class we have a new student here and his name is Naruto, Naruto please sit down beside Ino ok" say Miss Kurunai

"Why this boy, was here? And sit beside me" whispers Ino, when she stare at Naruto with unsatisfied face.

Naruto was walk to his own place with a smile. When his arrive at his place, he put his bag down at the floor.

"Hye again Ino" while speaking to Ino.

Ino face becomes wrinkle seeing Naruto at her class.

"Hye boy with whatever name, why are you school here? Are you intentionally to give me bad luck again" reply Ino instantly.

Naruto stare at Ino the he said again

"What I want to school with you? that crazy you're not beautiful at all, my great grandmother more beautiful than you and she more nicer than you"

The maths teacher, heard their conversation then she said

"Ino…..Naruto you have a detention class with me. Don't forget 2.00pm in counseling room. Are you hearing?"

"Yes, miss Kurunai" reply Ino

Naruto listen to the word what Miss Kurunai said. All students heard the bell ringing, hear a lot of student screamed.

Then Ino said "you're silent yourself, while I said to Kurunai, you're suppose to say something" while Ino glare at Naruto.

She arranges her book inside her bag. Looks like Sasuke waiting for her outside from Ino class.

"Ino lets go" say Sasuke.

Ino heard Sasuke voice than Ino follow her boyfriend out for a while.

After Ino go outside from her class, heard all of student gossips about Ino.

"Hey, is that Sasuke our captain basketball with Ino right, they were together since they in the kindergarten. Even though, Ino have bad behavior, he doesn't care at all".

Naruto heard the conversation then he come closer to the class student.

"Are you damn sure with what you're saying" reply Naruto.

One of the girls with brown hair comes closer to the Naruto.

"Yeah I'm sure, they're together, we can't gossip about them because Sasuke and Ino already together since their kids" say the girl with brown hair.

"Is that so" reply Naruto.

That girl with brown hair reply instantly " yup if we want to say bad about Ino, here something bad will happen to you and Hye my name is Tenten, I need to go now, bye-bye"

Naruto go right through outside the class, than he goes to the canteen. He arrived at canteen, his left side full of locker. Naruto go to his locker, his locker number is 120, his hand turn the code number "5650".While his open the locker he heard someone talking.

"Hey you all, do you want to know hot story"

Heard a female voice reply "What is it Chouji?"

"When a winter season, someone saw Ino been carried with one man inside a room" Chouji reply instantly.

"Room? What room?"Ask the girl.

"I don't know what room but I know what the guy name?, his name is Nar-Naruto urm…Naruto" say Chouji.

While they in the conversation, Naruto slam the locker than he glare at Chouji.

"That's a new guy, Naruto" reply Chouji instantly.

Heard ringing bell, while Naruto head back to the class, saw angry face beside his desk.

"Hey crazy come here!!!!!" screamed Ino

Naruto come closer to Ino, he replies calmly. "What now?"

"Where are you going jus now, Your except one class okay, I need to do an assignment with you" ask Ino with a angry face.

"Is that just now recess time, I'm not going anywhere okay, are you miss me?' reply Naruto.

"Hey I'm not miss you and that is not your recess time, the problem is you and I in same time table, and for your information the other student no take it art class" reply Ino

"Urm just now, Tenten going to recess with other student so I follow them" reply Naruto to Ino.

The book been throw by Ino the she said with high voice

"Tenten not take it art class okay, the boy sit in front of you not take art class stupid, bye-bye, next class I will not see you that a relief"

Ino pack her bag while he said "I nee to go now, bye-bye"

She smile gently while she go outside heard someone gossip about her. Although someone gossip about her but she still gave them with a gentle smile.

A place full of flourishing plant there was Sasuke acquainted with another. He smile face started to sorrowful when he sees Sasuke with captain cheerleader. Ino move from that place and she go back home with silent.

When he arrived at home, the door open widely, seen her tear started to drop. Her mom who seen Ino started to ask "Ino why is it?"

Ino ran upstairs to her room, Ino open her door then he slam the door with screamed. Ino lying on her bed then she fell asleep. At 12.00pm, her phone ringing repeat and it was Sasuke…She ignored the phone ringing until it stop.

After a minute, door bell ringing her mom screamed

"Ino open the door" but Ino not get down from her room. Her mom stares at her room while she open the door her chatter to herself. Her mom sees Sasuke then she said

"Sasuke where is your mom are you alone?"

"Hye Mrs. Kushina, my mom not coming, can I see Ino" reply Sasuke.

Kushina smile to Sasuke then she reply with gentle

" Urm Ino sleeping, but I'm to curious, why Ino sad when she go back from her school, Do you know anything about this, urm never mind I guess you doesn't know about this, are you coming inside?"Ask Mrs. Kushina

Sasuke reply with a smile, its okay auntie I need to go now"

Ino mama just bow his head seem to understand what Sasuke are rushing.

* * *

The next chapter will be _**Rumor brings trouble**_

_The bitter of the coffee is like the pain of the broken heart_


	3. Chapter 2 : Rumor Brings Trouble

_**Chapter 2: Rumor brings trouble**_

_**The bitter of the coffee is like the pain of the broken heart**_

On a fresh morning, she is wearing a school uniform, with a long skirt and a simple ribbon she tied up, the ribbon is as red as the rose while the skirt as blue as the ocean which also known as Sasuke's favorite colour while Ino walk to her school, she whisper to herself

"Its okay, I just saw it twice, and one time Sasuke broke a promise"

When she arrive at her school "_Konoha High_" heard a lot of student talk about her

"Hey it's a hot story, I heard from someone on a winter season, Ino had been carried by Naruto"

A girl from 2a Commerce replies "Naruto is a new boy right, where did you get story?"

"I heard it from a senior guy" replied by a girl from 2c science.

Ino heard the story, the tears drop a little bit onto ground, she ran to female wash room. Naruto saw Ino ran from far away, he shake one's head seem to be sorry. When on third period, Ino walk to her class while she wipes her tear. When she arrives at her class, Ino saw Naruto then she screamed.

"Naruto get up from my chair!!!"

"Ino, I am sitting on my chair" Naruto answer it with confusion.

Ino heard it, she go to her own place without a sorry, came a teacher wearing sport shirt to their class with an angry face.

"Okay students, change your outfit and please go to field on 10.30am" the teacher said

While Naruto change his outfit came Tenten near Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, I heard on winter season you carried Ino right" Tenten asked

"No I'm not, I'M NOT GOING TO CARRY THAT LION UNTIL I DIE, I WILL NOT CARRY HER" Naruto said with high voice.

"Yeah, I trust you, I know that you won't carry her, urm when a recess time, do you want to go for recess with me?" Tenten reply

"Urm okay" Naruto said with low voice.

When they arrive at the field, saw Ino sitting alone under the tree watching Sasuke with the captain cheerleader, Hinata. Then Naruto came close to Ino then he ask Ino

"What are you doing?"

Ino didn't answer the question, when she is staring at Sasuke. Naruto saw Ino staring at Sasuke then he started to say again

"For what you want to keep it as secret, just meet him and ask him about the truth"

Ino look at Naruto give him a sorrow smile while she said

"I can' talk to him, they deserve to be together" Then she said again

"Urm that's a reason, why Ino always sad seeing Sasuke with that stupid STUPID CHEERLEADER" she said with high voice

"Why did you talk about yourself" ask Naruto while he is laughing at Ino. Ino look at Naruto laughing at her without a sorry.

On a recess time there is an argument between Sasuke and Ino

"I heard you dating with that boy on the winter season" Sasuke ask while he slap Ino's face without any Mercy. Ino touch her face and she felt the pain that Sasuke slap her.

" Sasuke, please I'm will explain to you" reply Ino instantly.

Sasuke's hand started to slap Ino the second time but Naruto manage to hold Sasuke's hand than he said

"You don't know anything about that day, I'm the one carried Ino inside the cake house while Ino past out after you send your lover back home, Ino was mad at me but that day, sasuke, Sauke you with who?, she doesn't care at all, she was willing to walk back home"

Sasuke heard it but he ignored, Sasuke see eye to eye to Naruto than he replied

"You help someone that always angry to you, I heard everything about you and Ino, Ino always mad at you, don't you care at all "Sasuke see Naruto with unsastified face

Ino started to cry, her tears dropping every single thing, that they mentioned about her. Everything is just like a pain memory but it all ended in winter season. Naruto see Ino face then he wipe it with a blue handkerchief inside his pocket.

" I don't care at all, why she told to me because I know her heart is soft, her tears always drop just like a rain , I know she always want to free her mind with anger to me and you always date with Hinata and she always quiet when she saw you with Hinata, She mentioned to me that you deserve with Hinata to be but rightly she's the one who will be sad about her boyfriend date with another girl"

Naruto take Ino out from the crowded place, full of student watching her far away, Naruto saw Ino's red face, her tears falls down to her cheek and shirt while he said

" you suppose to be lucky you go a girlfriend better than Hinata"

Hinata heard the conversation and she cut the line

"Hey Naruto, what do you said?, Are you crazy?, Ino better than me duh…."

Naruto take Ino out from that place while he say

"Are you ohkay, Ino?' ask Naruto

Ino push Naruto's body aside than she take her bag in her class, Naruto follow Ino then he reply

"What wrong with you?" ask Naruto.

After Ino take her bag thEn she answer with the high voice

"I'm with Sasuke's since we're in the kindergarden, after him be captain, I suppose to know that we cannot been together but I'm stupid!!!, I think that our relationship suppose to be okay but its not, its okay, please don't help me any or, I will transfer to another school, thanks"

Ino take her bag out from her class with a gentle smile to Naruto. Naruto feel the sympathized to Ino about the tragedy past….

The next day, a red hair and grey eye woman knocking Ino door while she said

"Ino wake up…. Go to school"

Ino heard the screamed of her mom she quickly answer it while she open the door

" Yeah, Ino already wake up mama, I'm goinggo to school now" said Ino

Her mom smile to her daughter than she kiss her daughter cheek. Her mom saw her daughter wearing a white shirt school with a blue school jacket, its seems liker her red reben been tied up nicely and THE blue skirt nicely done then she replied instantly

" Wow my daughter look so beautiful" then she cried after remember a pain memory. Seen a place full of pink colour wall, then there's a screamed. A pink hair and blonde girl crying because of one toys. Her tears flows to her cheek then there's a girl calling Mrs. Kunisha

" Mom, why are you crying" Ino asked curiously

Her mother heard it than she wipe her tear, Ino go out from her house then she waving her hand to her mother with a gentle smilewhile she get up to her bus. When she arrive at her school, Ino go to another bus stop waiting for another bus. Naruto saw Ino, he wanted to wave is hand to Ino but the bus pass the main road already stop at bus stop to take a passenger. After the bus take a passenger, Impression of Ino are not there anymore. Naruto can't say anything than he enter his classroom. They homeroom teacher name Kakashi wearing a black T-shirt and black trousers came to they class than he say

"Okay class, I need to take an attendance, I will call out your name, Chase, Tenten, Gwendall, Taamo, Ang, Shean Shing, Jinna Mai,Ino….Ino"

Seen not single hand raise up for Ino, than a girl from that class name Sara answer it

" Teacher, Ino absent today, she seeing her grandfather"

Kakashi bow his head then he continues his class lesson. After they go to their own homeroom teacher end the class, Naruto go to Sara place than he ask

"Why, you said that Ino and visit her grandfather, I just know that she absent school"

"Ino said to me, if she not going to school tell the teacher she visit her grandfather"

Naruto keep quite after he heard what Sara talks about Ino. On 12.00 o'clock, Naruto go to Wolfram cake house. The door glass crafted with Sakura flower at it, Ino sitting on the black chair while he drinking her coffee. Naruto started to smile than he begin to speak while he opens the door

"What are you doing here" ask Naruto

"I'm just came here, urm I thought that you already go back home" while Ino said, she saw Sasuke with Hinata across the road.

"Oh it's that so, why you are not angry at all?" asked Naruto.

Naruto saw Ino tears flows after saw Sasuke and Hinata than she replied

"Hey Naruto, I need to go now"

Ino tears flowing steamily then she open the door shop without looking back. She not mumbles after saw Sasuke. Then she walk back home without a word or a single sound. Naruto thought to himself.

"This the first time you call my name, Ino"

_**14 days Ino not go to school**_

School authority call Ino house, Mrs. Kunisha was clean up house. She heard a phone ringing, Mrs. Kunisha holds up the phone then she said

"Hello, who is this" she ask with a gentle voice.

"Hello we're from Ino school, Konoha high, Mrs. Kunisha your daughter not going to school for 14 days, can you go to school and having this discussion with us" say the school authority

"OK, I will go there" reply Mrs. Kunisha

When Mrs. Kunisha arrive with her husband, Yodaime the richest businessman in the world come to Konoha high, enter Konoha entrance door with unsatisfied face. When they saw Ino parent, all the student stop their lesson and saw Ino parent go to the right through principle door. One of student in 1 science said

"Is that Ino's father Mr. Yodaime, the richest business man in the world and that Ino's mother Mrs. Kunisha have a several butik in Asia, that is strange.. Why the elite family comes to the school and for what they come here"

The school becomes noisy when all the student full the school lawn when they saw Ino parent came to the school, Naruto, shocked when he saw Ino parent came to the school, the model exhibit the dress inside 20 years magazine, creation of Mrs. Kunisha.

Principle the door room then slam it after Ino parent enter, Mr. Yodaime said to the principle with angry face

"I want to know, why my daughter not going to school, if there something happen to my princess until she absenting from the school"

The principle name Miss Tsunade, open the recorder tape while she say

"Yup, something was happening here, two weeks ago argument between your daughter and a boy from 5b science in the canteen, his slap your daughter, this is the boy…." She was showing Sasuke inside the tape.

Mrs. Kunisha shocked than she screamed

"SASUKE!!!!!"

The principle reply instantly

"Yup Sasuke that's the guy name Naruto help your daughter, after that incident, your daughter skip 3 lesson and absent school for 14 days, I hope Mrs. Kunisha and Mr. Yodaime considering about this matter.

Mr. Yodaime reply it with high voice

"CAN YOU BRING ME TO SASUKE"

The principle answer it with calm voice

"Okay, I will call my secretary call up Sasuke in 5b science"

"Its fine that class beside from my daughter class I will go there by myself" reply Mr. Yodaime

Mr. Uzumaki gets out from the principle room with angry face toward 5b science than he knocked the room while he said

"I want to see Sasuke"

Sasuke get out from the class with confusion in his mind, then Mr. Yodaime punch Sasuke face while he said

"Don't you ever hurt my princess?"

Mr. Yodaime, back to the principle room and said

"I want to transfer my daughter at private school in California"

Mrs. Kunisha she reply instantly

"Darling, why we should move to California"


	4. Chapter 3 : The Ceremony will be held

Pairings : SasuHina

* * *

_**Chapter 3: The Ceremony will be held **_

**Sweetness of the Caramel tea give us happiness of life to wish for**

Ino is wearing a black sweater and a black with red stripe short. She go back home then she said

"Hye daddy, mama Ino already back home"

A big house full of flower crafted inside it, they fold up the things with an old newspaper, Ino were shocked when she saw all the thing were packed without her information then she said

"What happen here?" Ino asked curiously…

"Ino we will move to California next week, your father already book the ticket next week" Mrs. Kunisha replied while she wraps a fragile thing with an old newspaper.

"Mama how could you, I like this school and then you want me to transfer school and we live beside Auntie Deana house, I don't want" her daughter replied with an anger in her face

" Ino dear, I already knew that you absent from school for 14 days and your fight with Sasuke, how come a mum like me give your school with this monster, I don't want my only daughter be hit by somebody, your father already decide it we move to California" Mrs. Kunisha said to Ino.

"I don't want to move, I know Sasuke doesn't mean to hit me so I will stay here, no one can stop me" replied Ino instantly then she go inside she room.

Then the phone was ringing, Ino faster grasp it then she see an unknown number 01X-XXXXXXX from her phone. Ino see the number then she answer it with high voice

"HELLO, WHO IS THIS" say Ino

"Hey, Ino this Naruto, our class make a party at 8 this Saturday, okay bye" replied Naruto then he off the phone.

"Hey crazy, where did you have this number" asked Ino.

Naruto already off his phone then Ino said again

"Huh, he already offs the phone" Ino mind already messed up about Naruto

"Should I go there, that ceremony is starting tomorrow".

Ino yawn then she lays on back on top of her bed and fall asleep.

On a next day, Mrs. Kunisha screamed calling Ino name

"Ino …. Ino wake up"

Ino heard her mom called her then she wakes up while she answers it.

"Yes mommy" say Ino.

"Ino dear call me mama not mommy" Mrs. Kunisha replied while she waiting outside from her daughter room.

"Yes whatever I need a dress please, just give me your design mom" said Ino.

"Oh Ino call me mama, I will give you a dress if you call me mama" replied Mrs. Kunisha

"Yes mama, faster I need it" replied Ino.

"Okay that's the more I like it Ino" said Mrs. Kunisha

Ino go to the bathroom to take a shower. After a while, Ino get out from her house walking alone to Wolfram Cake House. Every single minute the clock move, her tear do not stop dropping to the ground, the voice that she recognize always calling her name, her past memory always play in her mind.

"Sister, let's go near to the river with that boy" said Ino to her sister.

"Umm yup, maybe he needs a playmate" replied her sister while she sees Ino face.

Although, she can't remember her own picture she still keeping on asking it why she can't remembered about herself.

"Ino…Ino…Ino where are you, I can't see you. Don't run away from me I'm scared…" say her sister.

Then someone called her name

"Ino, what you doing here ….lets go inside" said Naruto

Ino stared at Naruto then she wiped her tear while she said

"Never mind, I should go now" said Ino then she ran away go back home, Naruto saw Ino tear make him feel unecessary.

At 8 o'clock, the dress was gave by her mom she already wears it, the white dress, ornament with black flower on it, she wears a white high heel already. Ino were about to go when her mum saw her daughter waiting for her at the car.

"How beautiful you are, faster you need to go there at 8 okay" say Mr. Yodaime.

Her daughter was too happy when she hear it, then she ride the car with her father. When she arrive at her school full of light were decorate outside from the school hall, the sound of clamor outside from the hall make she scared to enter the school hall. Ino get out from the car then she takes a deep breath. Ino walk to the hall door while she lifts up her long dress. Her hand pull the door handle then the door was open, a lot of student was dance at dance floor, eating and a lot of it. Her eyes were watching the student and without purpose the door were slam. The entire student was stop with a shocked then they all see Ino from below. Hinata were wearing a red dress saw Ino then she climb up the stage snatch the microphone from the singer.

"Hey stupid why did you come here, did I invited you, you are not the student from this school right and get out from here, another thing please don't you ever step up here again, and everyone say boo to her"

Her tear starting to drop heard a sound said to her "BOOO...BOO…BOOO"

Ino were not restrained then she gets out from the hall. She exhaustion from ran she take out the high heel then she sit down to the ground. The tears not stopping to drop then heard a voice

"Are you okay"

Ino heard the voice then she see someone beside her

"I'm alright, I need to go now, my daddy already wait me there, I need to go now, Naruto" said Ino.

Ino get up from there then she takes her high heel walking without a shoes. Naruto saw Ino then he said again

"Don't you lied to me, I know your father not here, let me send your home"

Ino heard it, she say silent herself, Naruto ran to Ino then he grasp Ino hand while he said

"Ino, I'm think you weird, let me send you home"

Ino let her hand of from Naruto then she replied

"I can go back home by myself"

Ino were stubborn, she go back home alone without accompanied.

"I love you Ino" say Naruto

Ino heard it but Ino stay silent it without any replied

When she arrive at her house, Ino say to her family

"mama, daddy I don't want to move at California, I will stay with grandpa at wenolophie village, mommy and daddy stay here I will see you every weekend okay, I don't want to stay here in California" said Ino

" Ino dear call me mama, and you already say that you want you want to stay here and now you want to stay with grandpa I don't get it" Mrs. Kunisha replied

"Whatever mama, tomorrow I will go there, I will pack up all my things to stay with grandpa okay" replied Ino instantly.


End file.
